


Goggles, Goats, The Violin and Pizza

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, GenderNeutral!Reader, Goats, Goggles - Freeform, Humor, Just see the Doctor as this really annoying neighbor who vacuums just when you try to sleep ok, Multi, Pizza, TARDIS - Freeform, the Doctor is a mess, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You just want to sleep. The Doctor claims to not need any sleep. While you sleep the Doctor gets bored.  A recipe for disaster, eh?





	Goggles, Goats, The Violin and Pizza

You woke up around in the middle of the night from a loud clang and alien cursing. You frowned. Who was that?It probably was the Doctor. She never slept, she just sat in the console room, fiddling with the TARDIS until something exploded and she came to whine to you about the TARDIS. You smiled. Silently you clicked on the light on your bed stand and got out of the bed. You glanced in the mirror. You were wearing your sweatpants and old t-shirt. You looked decent. Time to go check out if the Doctor was all right.

You found the Time Lady covered in grease, goggles on her eyes that made her look very silly, pushing on some buttons. You yawned.

“Go to sleep, alien girl,” you said to her. She looked up and pushed her goggles off which resulted in her getting grease on her nose. You grinned.

“It’s late, Y/N, you go to sleep,” she said to you. She was only dressed in her pants and her green blouse, her blonde hair in a ponytail.

“Do Time Lords or Ladies sleep?” you asked, sitting down next to her. She sighed.

”Sometimes.” 

You yawned again. You were really tired. “Well, try not to be so loud, Doc. I’m trying to sleep.”

You stood up and walked back to your room where you collapsed again on your bed and fell asleep immediately, the TARDIS closing the door behind you. The TARDIS actually liked you. From the moment you had stepped inside the TARDIS she had liked you. The Doctor had been very surprised. She would contently hum when you put a hand on the wall and sometimes you even talked to her and she responded with some lights or sounds. It was fun.

 

A hour later you woke up from goats. Yes. Goats. Screaming goats. Grunting you pushed yourself off the bed and walked over to the door that you threw open. What had the Doctor done this time?

You found the Doctor in the hallway, pushing against a door. You frowned.

“What’s going on?” you asked. She looked up, her goggles still on, sighing loudly.

“My goats almost escaped,” she said. She closed the door and locked it, pushing some loose strands of her hair behind her ears. You didn’t know what to say.

“Your goats?” you asked, crossing your arms. The Doctor blushed.

“Don’t ask,” she murmured and walked away. You rolled with your eyes and closed the door again. Weird.

 

You were almost asleep when you heard some horrible sounds that made you wince under the blankets. It took a moment but then you realized, it was a violin. Someone was playing the violin, very badly.

You sat up, rubbing your eyes. “Girl, who’s playing?”

The TARDIS beeped six times, which meant the Doctor. Good lord, you just wanted to sleep a bit! You had asked for a room that wasn’t soundproof, so you could hear the Doctor yell for help if she needed, which happened a lot. Now you were really regretting that decision.

Angrily you got up again and left your room. It was time to search for the Doctor, snatch the violin out of her hands and smash it and then drag her to bed. You needed to rest.

You heard something behind you and you turned around, expecting to see the Doctor. Instead you stood in front of a goat. You screamed loudly.

“Why are there goats on the TARDIS?” you asked while you got up. The goat just stood there looking at you. You didn’t really know what to do. The goat bleated and you crossed your arms, eyes heavy.

“Just leave me alone,” you said to the goat and you didn’t know if it was a miracle or just coincidence, but the goat turned around and walked away, to the console room. You heard the shrieking sound from the violin again and you followed it, fuming.

You found the Doctor, in the library, trying to play her violin. You stood in the door opening.

“Hi, Y/N, why aren’t you sleeping?“ she asked, looking up, her goggles now around her neck.

“Because someone is playing the violin and goats are running around!” you snapped, sitting down next to her.

“Sorry. I used to play very nicely but with this new body, it’s not really working out,” the Doctor said, putting the violin away. You yawned, rubbing your eyes again.

“And those goats…. I’m going to fix it,” she promised. You leaned into her and you would have fallen asleep against her if she hadn’t gasped so loudly that you almost had an heart attack.

“It’s 3 am, wanna go get some pizza?” she asked you. You thought about it.

“Sure. But you‘re getting it, alien girl, I’m staying here. I’m not even dressed,” you said. The Doctor pursed her lips but then got up.

“I’ll be back in like three minutes,” she promised, dropping the violin on your lap and running out of the library. You curled up into the couch and closed your eyes. From far away you could hear the Doctor scream loudly.

“GOATS!”

You smiled.

15 minutes later the Doctor came back, carrying pizzas. She wasn’t really sure which pizza you liked, she had forgot to ask, so she had got almost everything. Almost bumping in the goat in the console room again she walked over to the library where she found you, sleeping.

Smiling she put the pizzas down and got the blanket that was lying next to the couch and draped it over you. She sat next to you and grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it in silence.

You murmured something in your sleep and she absent-mindedly rubbed your back. Her curious wonderful strange sleepy human. Tomorrow there would be lots of amazing adventures. Now it was best to let you sleep.


End file.
